spaceengineexplorationfandomcom-20200214-history
CCSC
The Cappadocia-Crysmar Space Company (or CCSC) is the one of the largest space research and exploration company in the Crysmar System. History Foundation Founded by Lasson Camdon in 2701. Camdon had worked for years as an engineer for the Ariarathe government. Camdon has said he founded the CCSC in order to combat the government's monopoly on space research on Cappadocia. Early Investors Shortly after the CCSC' s establishment, a large number of wealthy employees and managers from Ariarathe left the government to protest against wage cuts and worker abuses (Ariarathe Protests, 2701). A few investors took interest in the CCSC and invested 4.5 million dollars into the construction of a small observatory outside Ariarathe. After hiring 8 other engineers and 4 researchers, Camdon started research on solar energy and optical lenses. Solar Innovation After receiving no success for three months, investors began to doubt the capabilities of the small company. The company was saved from a sudden discovery of a high-efficiency solar panel of 62.7%. This panel was more than ten percent more efficient than the former models. They attracted the interest of the Darius Industries and Research company, who ordered 1000 panels at over $60 million in prepayment and another $80 million after the completion. Production and Growth The CCSC outsourced the manufacturing of the solar panels to Kaymak Industry, a mining and production company known for building entirely underground. Kaymak delivered and sent 1000 panels to CCSC within two months. By the turn of the year, CCSC had solidified itself as a major company on the research stage. Launch of Exploration In 2705, CEO Camdon announced the largest space project to be completed on Cappadocia and the most ambitious AI project on the moon of Arcadia. These were the Cappadocia Interplanetary Spaceport or Project Pompey, and the Arcadian Carys drones or Project Swarm. CCSC Venue, June 2705 See: CCSC Venue, June 2705 At the CCSC Building in Ariarathe, Cappadocia, Lasson Camdon announced the construction of, in his words, "The largest space project on Cappadocia!" The project was named Project Pompey the following day. Project Swarm was announced the same day with no information except the name and that it would be taking place around Columbia. Rumours spread throughout the venue that CCSC was to build an aggressive satellite swarm around the Columbian moon of Arcadia. Public Relations Manager, Braedon Gideron, came out to say that those rumours were untrue and that Project Swarm would involve exploration probes. Gideron didn't confirm any moon or planet involved in the project. Most experts agreed however, on the probability that the destination would be the moon of Arcadia, which had gained attention for being the only body in the Crysmar system with liquid water. Projects * Kayse Observatory, Cappadocia * Seri Laboratory, Cappadocia * CCSC Building, Ariarathe * Kara Satellites, Cappadocia * Cappadocia Interplanetary Spaceport (completed: March 21, 2709) * Carys Drones, Arcadia * Saluda Probe, Columbia * Crysis Inlander Probe, Crysis * Helladius Rover, Tarsich Category:Companies Category:Cappadocia Category:Research Companies Category:Exploration Companies Category:Ariarathe